meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie in Space Part 10
Flaky Clone: *Gets thrown on the wall!* D'OH! Cuddles: *Auto-door opens* Guys? Where are you? I just- Oh? Huh? *Some clones, tho all is beaten up, SOME is on fire, Lumpy is relaxing on alot of defeated clones, Disco Bear is looking at the burned up clones, and a Cuddles clone can be seen hanging on the ceiling, a rope around it's neck, and Petunia checks her finger-nails, then she noticed Cuddles* Petunia: Oh, hello, Cuddles! Cuddles: Wow, you guys sure knew how to take all of them down, eh? But where is Toothy, btw? Toothy: *Coming with Lammy* HERE WE ARE! Lammy: Well, ya know? It's a good thing that you guys are all alive. WAIT! Where is the pink girl? Pink chipmunk? Oh, and uh, u know? How did the clones even come here in the first place, then? Giggles: *Finded them!* OH! There you guys are! Hi, guys! And there, you are, Cuddles! *Comes to Cuddles* Oh, Cuddles, now i know alot about our own relationship! Cuddles: YOUR TAIL IS SO TINY! *Pushes Giggles away from him!* Petunia: Uh, Giggles, where have ya been during this time? Giggles: You know? I used the machine so i could get my own Cuddles Clone, but now i realised, *Gets closer to Cuddles again!* Only The REAL Cuddles is the perfect one! Sigh! *Hugs Cuddles* I love you, Cuddles! Lammy: :O! >:/! EXCUSE ME!?! Did you cause the machine to get your own boyfriend? Cuddles: Well, ya can maybe blame Giggles, i mean, i am too perfect for her! Lammy: >_:/, ALL OF YOU! Get the heck out of my home, right, NOW! Toothy: :(, *Points at himself* Even me, Miss. Sheep? Lammy: >:/, ESPECIALLY YOU! (Man, Lammy is a loser, let's say lamb?) You little purple idiot! *Lammy walks away from Toothy! That wasn't that nice of Lammy to call Toothy, right!?* Toothy: >:/, *Stares at the camera and points at Lammy!* Ok, now THAT'S RACIST! Lammy: *Pushes all of them out!* OUT! ALL OF YOU! OUT! And never, EVER, come back, AGAIN! Cuddles: *As they walks to their spaceship, again* Meh, Lammy was always such a jerk, anyway. Petunia: Well, that's what happens when you make love in space! *All of them enters their spaceship and flies away!* Lammy: *Looks at the window, watching them fly away!* ALL of this is because of them! I can't believe that i thought that they was even heroes! Welp, at least that IS the last time anyway when i will see them! Disco Bear: *As we hear their cool voices, without seeing them!* Wait a minute! Petunia: What is it, Disco Bear? Disco Bear: I THINK that i forgot something in the bedroom back there! *Back in the bedroom, the door opens, and it IS revealed that Disco Bear forgot A BOMB! Which looks like the same one from the first episode ever! It beeps, ready to explode! We see the outside of the space station, and suddenly, IT EXPLODES! It is on fire, and the space station is flying down to earth!* *End of Part 10!* Category:Blog posts